It's My Life
by Aika-chii
Summary: Study tour! ; "Shopping! Eikichi, bawa barang-barangku!" "Apa-apaan!" "Sakura, Chery blossom..." "Tatsuya-kun, kau kenal anak itu?" "Ya, itu sepupuku, Souji Seta."
1. New School, New Friends

**Disclaimer**: Persona 2, dan Persona Series lainnya © ATLUS

**Note 1**: Ga' tau saya kesetrum apa sampe dapet ide macam beginian… Judulnya dapet inspirasi dari lagunya It's My Life © Bon Jovi

.: **It's My Life** :.

Dengan tegap ia berdiri di tengah kerumunan murid-murid yang berkumpul bersamanya di depan papan besar. Matanya yang berwarna coklat tua, serta pandangannya yang fokus nan datar melihat setiap nomor yang terpampang di papan besar tersebut, mencari nomor ujiannya ada atau tidak. 1215. Nomor tersebutlah yang dicarinya. Bola matanya bergerak mencari nomor itu disetiap lembar kertas yang ditempel dipapan tersebut. Dan tentunya ia menemukannya. Nomornya berada di urutan kelas 2-F. Semoga kelas yang tidak membosankan—pikirnya.

.

.

Gekkoukan High School

Daftar Siswa kelas 2 Tahun Ajaran 2010-2011

Kelas 2-F

1215

Tatsuya Suou

.

.

Kubuka pintu ruangan yang terdapat nama '2-F' diatasnya. Dengan 'pede'-nya, aku mengambil tempat duduk urutan kedua dari samping, kedua dari depan—nomor favoritku. Baru saja aku duduk dibangku tersebut, datang seorang anak berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru—sepertinya orang asing. Cantik memang, tapi bukan tipeku. Gadis itu tersenyum padaku.

"Hei, boleh tidak aku duduk disini?" ucapnya dengan logat Cantonese—mungkin keturunan orang Cina. Tentu saja aku mengangguk, toh kelihatannya dia bukan anak yang suka menyontek saat pelajaran ataupun ulangan. Lagipula, yang namanya ada kesempatan jangan dilewatkan benar? Baru saja aku ingin menayakan namanya, mulutnya sudah terbuka lebih dulu.

"Kau baru, ya disekolah ini? Namaku Lisa Silverman, kau boleh panggil aku Lisa, tapi jangan panggil aku—"

BRAK!

Ucapan Lisa dipotong oleh terbukanya—terbantingnya pintu. Di balik pintu terlihat seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut spike biru dan bermake-up tebal, memakai banyak perhiasan (termasuk pierching) membawa tas gitar dan… memakai tunik. Kalau menurutku, dia (mungkin) salah satu anggota band.

Anak-anak sekelas bergidik ngeri melihatnya dan segera menghindari kontak mata dengannya—kecuali Lisa. Bagian itulah yang membuatku heran. Dia bahkan memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan datar, seakan-akan dia sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu selanjutnya. Benar saja, dia menghampiri meja kami. Matanya menatap seakan-akan ingin menghajar seseorang, tapi matanya tidak mengarah padaku, melainkan pada…

"Hei Ginko! Kau apakan gitarku kemarin sampai-sampai senarnya putus, huh!" Teriaknya pada Ginko (?). Apa yang dimaksudkannya itu Lisa? Tapi, 'Ginko'?

"Ehhm… Itu… Tanya Jun." Jawab Lisa datar. Satu pertanyaan dibenakku ketika mendengarnya menjawab, Lisa dipanggil Ginko?

"Kau harus menggantinya! Kau tahu betapa mahalnya senar gitar itu kan! Dan kau juga tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku meminta uang pada ayahku? Lagipula gaji yang diberikan ayahku tidak akan cukup untuk membeli senar yang baru!" Ocehnya tak berhenti pada Lisa—Ginko. Lisa pun sudah terlihat tak sabaran diteriaki seperti itu.

"Sst! Kau mau 'itu' diketahui yang lain? Tenanglah!" Lisa berdiri dari duduknya, mencoba menenangkan si rambut biru itu dengan nada jengkel. Mendengar yang diucapkan Lisa, dia langsung menatap semua teman-teman sekelas, dan berteriak…

"KELUAR SEMUANYA!" Berbondong-bondong anak-anak sekelas keluar dari ruangan—terkecuali aku, ketika mendengar 'perintah' dari lelaki itu. Samar-samar aku mendengar anak-anak lain berbisik satu sama lain.

"Eikichi-san mulai berantem lagi sama Lisa-san… Susah deh kalo udah kaya' gini…"

"Iya… Terakhir kali mereka berantem aku lihat mata Eikichi-san membiru…"

Membiru? Memang apa yang dilakukan Lisa padanya?

Tak lama aku memikirkan itu, dia menyapa (atau lebih tepatnya meneriaki) diriku yang duduk anteng adem anyem disebelah Lisa. Tidak hanya aku, Lisa pun tersentak kaget. Pandanganya pandangan jengkel—atau iri. Dia mulai menarik napas ingin meneriakiku lagi. Tapi beberapa menit berlalu, tak terjadi apa-apa. Lisa pun yang mulai heran apa yang akan terjadi , membuka mulut duluan.

"Ada apa, sih! Daritadi maen pandang-memandang terus? Kau ketularan Jun, Eikichi?" Muka Eikichi—itukah namanya?—memucat ketika mendengar ucapan Lisa, terutama ketika gadis itu mengucap nama seseorang. Jun.

"ENAK SAJA KAU SEMBARANGAN BICARA!"

"Sssh! Berisik sekali sih kau ini?" Setelah Lisa mengatakan itu, Eikichi kembali menatapku dan mulai bicara.

"Kau anak baru? Tidak takut padaku, huh?" Tanyanya. Lisa hanya bisa menatap heran. Seketika mulutku bergerak.

"Tidak." Mata keduanya membelalak. Seakan-akan tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka dengar tadi. Apa salahku memangnya mengucapkan satu kata itu?

Tiba-tiba Eikichi tertawa lepas, Lisa hanya bisa mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Haha—jarang ada orang sepertinya, Ginko! Ini lucu sekali!—hahaha!" Ucapnya seraya mengusap air mata tawanya. Ketika tawanya habis, dia mengulurkan tangan tanda perkenalan.

"Kalau begitu, kenalkan, namaku Eikichi Mishina. Karena kau tak takut padaku, panggil saja Eikichi. Tapi jangan panggil aku…"

"'Pants Leader' 'Pants Leader' 'Pants Leader'…" Lisa memotong perkenalannya. 'Pants Leader'?

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, GINKO!"

"Apa sih! Aku kan' tidak protes ketika kau memnggilku dengan sebutan 'Ginko'!"

"Tapi itu beda lagi, Ginko!"

… Apa mereka lupa kalau aku ada disini? Daripada menunggu mereka selesai berkelahi, aku langsung berdiri dari posisi dudukku. Membuat mereka menatapku kembali. Aku pun mulai menarik napas.

"Kalau begitu, ini giliranku. Salam kenal, namaku Tatsuya Suou, kalian bisa panggil aku Tatsu jika kalian mau."

"Ok, Tatsu!" Eikichi tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam.

"Ingat, Tatsu-kun, jangan panggil aku 'Ginko', oke?" Bukankah itu artinya dia hanya mengizinkan Eikichi saja yang memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Iya, tenang saja. Oh, iya. Omong-omong soal senar gitarnya…" Berkat ucapanku tersebut, Eikichi kembali menatap Lisa. Dan—tentu saja—Lisa menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ginko…?"

"Tadi kan' aku sudah bilang, itu salah Jun!" Jawabnya datar. Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Siapa 'Jun' yang kita bicarakan ini?" Eikichi dan Lisa menatapku lalu saling menatap satu sama lain. Lisa pun mulai menjawab.

"Jun itu…"

**To Be Continue**

**Note 2**: Udahan dulu deh, mau berangkat les. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca fict ancur nan abal ini ^^. Maaf kalau bertebaran 'Miss Typo' dimana-mana. Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan lama untuk dipublish, soalnya aku lagi mid semesteran...

Boleh minta review? :3


	2. Pretty Woman

**Disclaimer:** Persona 2/3 © ATLUS

**Note:** Ulangan MID berakhir nyooo~ Lanjutin fic... Oh, iya. Untuk LVna-cHaN, terimaksih banyak sudah mau meriviu~ *nangis gaje*

Review-nya udah kubales lewat PM, dan sekali lagi terimakasih-terimakasih-terimakasih!

.: **It's My Life** :.

"Jun itu-"

Teng Teng Teng

Berkat bel masuk, Lisa terdiam sejenak. Eikichi bergegas memerintah anak-anak sekelas masuk kelas. Beberapa anak memperhatikanku—terutama pada wajahku. Samar-samar aku mendengar bisikan dan beberapa anak laki-laki.

'Heh? Anak itu selamat?', 'Demi apa? Gue aja hampir dihajar sama Eikichi-san!', dan sebagainya. '_Hei, Eikichi itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kau tahu!_' Teriakku dalam hati. Well, tampang dan penampilannya sih sangar, tapi sebenarnya dia baik. Aku kembali duduk. Begitu juga dengan Lisa dan Eikichi.

"Wali kelas tahun ini siapa, ya? Semoga Fuuka-sensei lagi~ " Bisik Lisa. "Fuuka-sensei?" Tanyaku. Tentu saja aku tidak tahu siapa guru itu, aku kan anak baru disini. Ketika gurunya datang nanti aku pasti diperintahkan untuk maju kedepan dan memperkenalkan diri—aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Oh iya! Kau `kan anak baru, jadi gak tau, ya?" Balasnya seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tiba-tiba pintu bergeser dan munculnya seorang wanita berambut merah marun dibaliknya. Dia berjalan menuju podium kelas dengan tegap, serta aura 'penguasa' di sekitarnya.

"Perkenalkan, Mitsuru Kirijo, wali kelas 2-F—kelas kalian untuk tahun kedepan." Ucapnya sopan dan berwibawa. Kudengar Lisa mendesah. Apa dia tidak suka guru yang satu ini?

"Kudengar ada murid baru tahun ini. Tidak perlu kusebut namanya—majulah dan perkenalkan dirimu didepan kelas." Kirijo-sensei menatapku datar dengan matanya yang berwarna sepadan dengan rambutnya. Aku berdiri dan maju ke sebelah Kirijo-sensei, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum 'andalan'ku (ampun, pede sekali aku ini).

"Namaku Tatsuya Suou, pindahan dari Kota Sumaru. Salam kenal." Kulihat wajah beberapa anak perempuan dikelas—yang memerah, lalu aku tersenyum lagi. Hah, dasar playboy dari Sumaru. Lalu aku mendengar langkah kaki di koridor yang sepi. Sepertinya tidak hanya aku, seisi kelas mendengarnya—termasuk Kirijo-sensei. Benar saja, pintu kelas kami digeser dan terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang keringatan (baru saja berlari mungkin?). Kesan pertamaku melihat anak itu… Bagaimana, ya? Manis memang. Matanya berwarna ungu gelap… rambut hitamnya yang sebahu… H-hei, apa menurut kalian aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama? Mungkin jawabanku… Iya.

Dia menatap kebelakangku—Kirijo-sensei, lalu menundukkan kepala. "Ma-maaf Kirijo-sensei! Sa-saya telat karena harus menyelesaikan tugas mading tadi malam."

Kirjo-sensei hanya menatapnya datar. "Tidak apa-apa Amano. Silahkan ambil tempat dudukmu." Gadis yang dipanggil Amano bergegas mengambil tempat duduknya. Tepat didepan tempat duduk kosong yang ada di depanku. "Kau pun boleh kembali ke tempat dudukmu Suou." Perintah-nya.

Aku kembali duduk di tempatku. Pelajaran Kirijo-sensei—Ekonomi, dimulai. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, karena gadis itu duduk didepanku.

oOo

Bel istirahat. Eikichi pergi ke atap—nge-booking tempat untuk kami, aku dan Lisa ke kantin membeli makanan untuk kami bertiga. Untungnya kantin sedang tidak ramai, jadi kami dapat menyusul Eikichi di atap dengan cepat. Mau tahu kami beli apa? Aku membeli nasi uduk bungkusan. Lisa membeli nasi goreng bungkus 2, untuknya dan Eikichi.

Setibanya diatap, kami segera menikmati makan siang kami. Baru beberapa kali aku menyendok, datang seorang lelaki dengan poni yang menutup mata kanannya kearah kami. Eikichi meyapanya.

"Oh, hai, Jun!" Jun? Jadi orang ini yang bernama Jun? Lisa menatapku karena aku yang memperhatikan Jun daritadi.

"Jun! Ini anak baru dikelas kami! Namanya Tatsu" Lisa memperkenalkan aku padanya. Jun menoleh padaku lalu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Tentu saja kusambut. "Namaku Jun Kurosu. Salam kenal."

"Tatsuya Suou." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Lalu kami melanjutkan makan siang kami. Aku merasakan bahwa ada yang memperhatikaku ketika makan. Jun.

"Hei, Tatsuya. Kau manis, ya! Bagaimana kalau besok kau temani aku di Chaggal Café, Paulownia Mall? Kita jalan-jalan bareng disana." Ucapnya terlalu jujur padaku. Aku, Lisa dan Eikichi sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Mau ya~?"

"Um… Tidak terimakasih." Jawabku datar. "Aww…"

Lisa dan Eikichi hanya bisa melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa wajah Eikichi memucat waktu mendengar nama Jun saat itu. Setelah makan dan ngobrol sejenak, kami kembali ke kelas (kelas Jun 2-E).

oOo

Waktunya pulang. Aku diajak pulang bareng sama Lisa, Eikichi dan Jun. Tapi aku menolaknya. Karena kulihat Amano masih dikelas. Sendirian. Aku berpisah dengan mereka yang pulang duluan, lalu kembali masuk kedalam kelas, dimana masih ada Amano disana.

Gadis itu masih duduk dikursinya. Melipat tangannya diatas meja, dan menaruh kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya, dalam posisi miring. Ya, dia tertidur. Tak kusangka wajahnya manis kalau tidur. Karena aku tidak rela mengganggunya, aku hanya bisa menyeret kursiku kedepan mejanya, dan menunggunya bangun. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, dia terbangun. Mungkin karena merasakan aura keberadaanku. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Sudah bangun Amano-san?" Tanyaku yang duduk didepannya, menunggunya sadar. Dia kaget, dan langsung menegakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suaraku. "Eh? A-aku tertidur disini! Ke-kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku!" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya... karena aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur lelapmu. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan."

Mukanya sedikit memerah. Samar kudengar dia mengucapkan "Terimakasih..."

"Oh, iya. Kamu anak baru `kan? Umm... Tatsuya Suou!" Ucapnya bersemangat. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ya. Dan kau, Nona Amano?" Tanyaku balik. Dia tersenyum seraya mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Maya Amano."

**To Be Continue**

Note 2: Ah, sudikah anda me-review fic ancur ini?


	3. Accidentally in what?

**Disclaimer**: Persona 2/3 © ATLUS

**Note1: **Maaf akan keterlambatan updatenya. Sekolah sangat amat… huhh…

**.: It's My Life :.**

.

"Maya Amano." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia berdiri dan mengarah ke pintu. "Hei, kau tak apa-apa pulang sendiri? Tidak baik seorang perempuan jalan sendiri malam-malam." Ujarku seraya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataanku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum tipis, "Aku memang tidak direpotkan. Kan' aku sendiri yang meminta untuk menemanimu."

Dia terdiam. Kami tidak bicara kepada satu sama lain sampai kita tiba di gerbang depan. "... Hei, kau pulang kearah mana? Ke " Tanyanya tanpa menatap wajahku sekali pun.

"Naik Shinkansen ke Iwatodai."

"Oh... Aku tinggal di salah satu asrama di situ. Kita bisa bareng."

"Baiklah..." Kami berjalan menuju Port Island Station tanpa perbincangan sekali pun. Hanya langkah kaki yang menghiasi sore kami. Terkadang aku mendengar Maya bernyanyi dengan suara kecil, tapi ketika aku menengok ke arahnya, dia terdiam. Ketika kami tiba di Port Island Station, kami menghambil tempat duduk untuk menunggu kedatangan shinkansen berikutnya. Karena tidak betah dengan suasana sepi ini, aku memulai pembicaraan. "Hei, kau mau minum?" Tanyaku ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Uh... Um, boleh. Aku mau Dr. Salt Neo saja."

"Dr. Salt Neo? Ok..." Aku pergi sebentar untuk pergi mengambil minum, dan secepatnya kembali dengan Dr. Salt Neo di tangan kananku, dan Madbull di tangan kiriku—untukku,. Aku kembali duduk disamping Maya, dan menyerahkan minumannya. Selang beberapa menit, dia mulai membuka mulut.

"Kau hebat, ya. Baru sehari masuk sekolah, sudah dapat banyak teman…" Ujarnya pelan seraya menatap lurus ke kaleng minuman yang sudah dibukanya.

"Ya, itu juga kebetulan." Jawabku datar. Dia menoleh kearahku "… Kebetulan?"

"Perhatian para penumpang, sebentar lagi shinkansen arah tujuan Port Island-Iwatodai akan segera tiba."

"Ah, sudah datang tuh. Ayo!" Maya hanya mengangguk pelan kearahku.

.

.

Selamat datang di kediaman Suou.

"Aku pulang!" Teriakku ketika menutup pintu masuk. Tapi disayangkan, tidak ada yang menjawab salamku itu.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Kosong. Sepertinya kakak belum pulang. Pasti tugas lagi. Memang sih aku pindah ke daerah sini karena pekerjaan kakak. '_Ya, menjadi detektif memang kelihatan sulit_', pikirku seraya memejamkan mata di atas sofa.

.

.

"Pagi, Tatsu!" Eikichi menghampiri mejaku dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Um… Apa kau sakit, Eikichi?" Ucap Lisa disampingku seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ckckck… Kau salah, Lisa-chan—" Lisa memasang wajah mual mendengar ucapan Eikichi, "—Gitarku sudah betul kembali~"

"Oh, baguslah." Jawab Lisa datar lalu berdiri keluar kelas. "Kau mau kemana huh, Lisa?" Tanya Eikichi.

Lisa menengok dari balik pintu, "Ah, mau ke kamar mandi. Mau muntah dulu denger ucapan lo yang tadi." Lisa pergi, menunggalkan Eikichi yang skakmat di depanku. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka. Apa memang setiap hari mereka memang seperti ini?

"Omong-omong kemarin…" Eikichi menatapku, "…kau pulang bareng Maya-san, ya? Pantas saja, kau tidak mau pulang sama kami…"

Wajahku sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Eikichi. "T-Tidak! Itu kan hanya kebetulan…" Eikichi tersenyum jahil, "Lho, kok wajahmu memerah gitu? Kan` aku bercanda… Atau jangan-jangan—"

"Pagi Tatsuya-kun, Eikichi-kun." Ucapan Eikichi terpotong oleh sapaan Maya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Tunggu… Maya? "Eh, um… Pagi, Maya-san!" Balas Eikichi sambil melirik sedikit kearahku.

"Selamat pagi, Maya-san." Ucapku. Maya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hei, kalian berdua bisa temani aku ke Paulownia Mall sore ini? Aku harus beli bahan-bahan untuk mading…"

Sekilas aku lihat Eikichi tersenyum. "Maaf Maya-san, aku harus bantu Ayah-ku di restaurant hari ini." Sial Eikichi. Aku tahu apa yang ada di otaknya. Maya menatapku dengan wajah penuh harap. Mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya. "Um… Mungkin aku bisa…" Lalu senyum mengembang di wajah Maya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tatsu-kun!"

**TENG TENG TENG**

.

.

Di Paulownia Mall, lebih tepatnya Chagall Café…

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku, Tatsu-kun!" Ujar Maya dengan bibirnya yang membentuk lengkungan manis. "Uhm… Sama-sama. Lagi pula, memangnya di klub mading hanya kau anggotanya?" Maya yang sedang menyeruput kopinya menatap heran ke arahku. "Maksud… mu?"

"Em… Waktu itu kau telat karena bergadang membuat mading, kan'? Kau mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"I-iya sih..." Maya menatap kopinya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya, anggota klub mading ada aku dan Kak Yukki—sebagai fotografer. Tapi karena Kak Yukki sudah kelas 3, jadi aku sendiri…" Maya menatapku, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa, kok! Soalnya jadi seorang direktur majalah terkenal seperti 'Coolest', adalah cita-citaku!"

"Ya… Kalau begitu, jika ada yang bisa kubantu, bilang saja, ya?" Tanyaku sambil menyeruput kopi yang kupesan tadi.

Sekialas, aku melihat semburat merah di pipi Maya. "I-Iya, terimakasih! Nanti kalau mading minggu ini sudah jadi, baca, ya!"

"Oke. Tenang saja."

.

.

-Sementara itu, di tempat berada tak jauh dari Tatsuya dan Maya, dan di waktu yang sama…-

"Hei, Eikichi! Tumben kau pintar~! Mereka ada disana! Berduaan lagi!"

"Ckckck… Siapa dulu gitu! The Great Michelle!"

"Ungg… Itu kan` seharusnya menjadi tempat bersama Tatsuyaa~"

"Ugh… Hentikan itu, Jun. Kau mulai terdengar menjijikkan."

"Eikichi! Nunduk dikit dong! Nggak terlalu ke-lia-at—uaaa!"

"Waaaagh!"

BRUK

"Ka-kalian ga` apa-apa?"

.

.

-Kembali dalam pikiran Tatsuya—

Huh? Suara apa itu?

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan syok ketika melihat Lisa, Eikichi, dan Jun berada di dekat air mancur. Dan—oh, hebat—badan Lisa ada di atas badan Eikichi!

Maya dan aku hanya bisa bengong melihat mereka dari jauh. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kami yang melihat. Banyak orang melihat kejadian hebat tersebut.

"Uhh…" Lisa terbangun walau masih belum sadar akan posisinya sekarang. "… H-huh?" Sepertinya Eikichi juga mulai sadar.

Selang beberapa detik, wajah keduanya merah padam—sampai-sampai dari tempatku melihat terlihat.

"MENJAUH DARIKU!" …Oh, aku yakin, itu adalah lonceng ronde pertama perang dunia ke 18 dimulai…

.

**.:To Be Continued:.**

**Note2:** Dan, oh saya punya kabar bagus! Atlus akan me-remake Persona 2 Innocent Sin untuk PSP! Bukan bohong, ini sunggu-beneran! You can Google it. =3

Oh, iya, untuk yang percakapan antara Trio Unbeliveable kita ini, urutannya LEJEL E.J. (opo tah iki?)

Terimakasih telah membaca fic amburadul saya *nunduk-nunduk*

Review? =3


	4. Shocking News

**Disclaimer**: Persona 2, Persona 3 © Atlus

**Note1**: Curi-curi kesempatan ngetik sebelum sekolah shift siang :3

**It's My Life**

.

"MENYINGKIR!" Lisa berteriak mengibarkan bendera perang.

"JUSTRU KAU YANG BANGUN, BODOH!" Eikichi ikut teriak juga. Orang-orang disekitar mereka memperhatikan mereka. Tapi langsung mengabaikan mereka dan kembali ke aktifitas mereka sebelumnya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BODOH? INI SEMUA KAN` SALAHMU!"

"SALAHKU? KAU SAJA YANG TERLALU ANTUSIAS MELIHAT MEREKA!" Jun tampak kebingungan melerai Lisa dan Eikichi.

"Teman-teman… sudahlah!"

"TAPI TADI `KAN AKU SUDAH BILANG, ME-NUN-DUK!"

"SIAPA SURUH PUNYA BADAN BERAT!"

"AP—"

"SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" Wow… Siapa yang barusan teriak tadi…? Jun.

Maya mengajakku mendekati mereka. "Hei, kalian berisik sekali. Ada apa?" Sapa Maya, yang bisa membuat mereka semua sweatdrop. "Uh, ungg… Kita hanya... Ke-kecelakaan kecil—kira-kira begitulah! Ha..ha?" Balas Eikichi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Lisa hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dan Jun hanya menatapku bahagia (?).

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan membantu ayahmu?" Maya mulai menyakan hal—yang sebenarnya juga ingin ku tanyakan pada Eikichi.

"Eh, maaf menyela, tapi aku mau ke gedung Mayonaka TV duluan, ya. Mau jemput Ibu-ku." Jun pergi meninggalkan kami, dan Eikchi yang masih skakmat di tempat.

"Eh, itu, ehm, u-udah jam segini, nih! Aku balik duluan, ya!" Eikichi ngibrit.

"Uhm… Sampai besok, semuanya!" Lisa ikutan ngabur. Sisa aku, Maya, dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami. "Umm… Pulang yuk?" Ajak Maya disusul oleh anggukan kepalaku. Untungnya belanjaan Maya tidak terlalu berat untuk kubawa.

oOo

"Aku pulang!" Aku masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, lalu merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa. "Oh, selamat datang." …What? Aku terlonjak kaget dari tidurku lalu melihat kakakku yang sudah berada di sofa satu lagi. Dia mengambil remote televisi, dan menekan salah satu tombol berwarna merah di remote tersebut. Televisi menyala seketika. Oh, iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkannya pada kalian. Ini kakakku, Katsuya Suou. Seorang Ace Detective dari Sumaru.

"… Kakak ga' tugas?" Tanyaku pada kakakku yang sedang fokus ke laporan berita yang ditayangkan di televisi sambil meminum kopi kaleng yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Hari ini selesai cepat, berkat bantuan pamanmu, Dojima-san dan Detective Prince dari kepolisian Inaba." Oh, Detective Prince yang sebenarnya perempuan itu? Kudengar sekarang dia berpacaran dengan salah satu delinkuen di Inaba sana. Pasangan aneh.

"Bagaimana sekolah barumu?" Tanyanya kali ini. Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. "Ya, baik-baik saja… Bagus malah. Aku dapat banyak teman, fans—tentu saja, haha—dan… Maya." Tiba-tiba, kakakku menyemburkan kopi yang berada di mulutnya ketika mendengar penjelasanku. "… S-siapa 'Maya'? Baru dua hari kau sudah dapat pacar lagi?" Ampun… Kakakku mulai lagi.

"Tidak… Dia bukan pacar."

"Kalau begitu, orang yang kau sukai?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku baru berharap saja. Aku juga belum begitu mengenalnya."

"Kalau begitu akan kudoakan." Mataku terbelalak mendengar kakak berkata seperti itu (apalagi dengan nada yang kelewat santai).

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Kau `kan adikku. Setiap kakak menginginkan hal terbaik untuk adiknya, benar?" Ujar kakak sambil meminum kopinya kembali. Aku hanya bisa diam sesaat, lalu memutuskan ke kamar saja.

"Ya, terima kasih, kak. Aku ke kamar dulu mau istirahat."

Aku beranjak pergi ke kamar. Mau mengerjakan PR dan istirahat. Samar kudengar kakakku berbicara ga' jelas. "Dasar anak remaja."

oOo

Hari ini pelajaran dilalui seperti biasa. Pelajaran olah raga dari Sanada-sensei, informatika dari Fuuka-sensei, dan pelajaran bahasa dari Amada-senpai (guru paling muda yang pernah kulihat selama ini) tidak terlalu berat untukku. Mading buatan Maya juga sudah jadi. Informasi yang dia sajikan sangat detil. Mulai dari pembukaan klub seni, klub olahraga—aku harus ikut salah satu. Informasi tentang kesehatan, ramalan cuaca untuk minggu ini,... dan sebagainya. Kerja yang bagus, Maya.

Soal klub seni dan klub olahraga… Mungkin aku harus ikut salah satu. Apa ya? Kendo kelihatan menarik, tapi Pencak Silat juga lumayan. Atau malah klub musik? Klub lukis? Fotografi? Terlalu banyak pilihan ekskul di sekolah sebesar ini. Ah, biar kupikirkan saja nanti di rumah.

.

.

Satu hari kulewati dengan menyenangkan. Candaan Maya, Sanada-sensei yang salting ketika digosipkan berpacaran dengan Kirijo-sensei, Jun yang terpeleset kulit pisang ketika menghampiriku, dan.. perkelahian Eikichi-Lisa tidak dihitung, ya. Dan aku tambah senang lagi ketika dibagikan surat dari OSIS.

"Hei, teman-teman!" seorang gadis berambut ikal sebahu menggebrak pintu kelas kami. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alis melihatnya. Tetapi Maya dengan senangnya menghampirinya. "Kak Yukki!" Sapanya. Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Kak Yukki?

"Hai, Maya! Oh, iya, aku punya kabar bagus, buat kelas!" Kak Yukki langsung menghampiri podium kelas dan berbicara lantang.

"Langsung dari Ketua OSIS, Kei Nanjo. Minggu depan, setelah mengadakan satu hari Try Out, kita akan menginap di hotel terkemuka di Inaba, Amagi Inn, 3 hari 2 malam!" Laporan Kak Yukki disambut sorak sorai anak-anak kelas 2-F. Amagi Inn? Inaba? Kebetulan aku punya sepupu jauh disana. Saat yang bagus untuk sekalian menengok mereka.

"Asyik! Kudengar disana ada dojo yang bagus!" Lisa keliahtan bersemangat ketika berbicara tentang dojo hebat ini.

"Hmph! Akan kutantang delinkuen nomor saru yang disebut-sebut hebat itu!" Eikichi mulai menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kudengar ladang bunga di sana bagus... Aku harus ikut!" Jun terlihat punya minat pada bunga (pantas setiap hari dia selalu membawa bunga segar di sakunya)

"Ini akan menyenangkan, Tatsu-kun!" Maya tersenyum riang kearahku. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan rekreasi pertamaku dengan mereka.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Note2**: Lama amat saya ngetik… Review, please?


	5. Eikichi!

**Notes1:** Mafkan saya! Maaf-maaf-maaf atas keterlambatan update yang benar-benar melampaui batas!

**Notes2:** Ujian semester berakhir, saya harap dapat banyak kesempatan untuk update!

.:It's My Life:.

"Me-nye-bal-kan~!" Ujar Lisa seraya menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Hari ini hari terakhir try out, jadi lusa kami akan pergi ke Inaba! Ya, setidaknya aku yakin itu yang ada di pikiran semua murid di sini. "Aiya~ kenapa sih try out Bahasa Inggris harus sesusah itu? Aku 'kan bisa memanggil _translator_ kapan saja!" Lisa mulai memejamkan matanya. Ya, kelihatannya dia memang seperti orang asing, tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang benar-benar Jepang, malah kadang dia berdialog Cantonese.

"Ya, setidaknya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu kita datang juga!" Eikichi menghampiri meja kami dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. "Dan lagi, ini masih musim semi, jadi kita bisa lihat bunga sakura yang bagus-bagus disana!" Ujar Jun yang tiba-tiba entah muncul dari mana. Eikichi sedikit tersentak. "H-hei! Kau jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Jun mengembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa sih? Kan' aku ingin ketemu Tatsu-kun lebih cepat hari ini!" Entah kenapa aku tidak kaget dengan ucapanya itu. Sudah terbiasa kali, ya?

Lisa tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya. "Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Efek samping bahasa Inggris itu membuatku pusing." Lisa pun pergi meningalkan kami bertiga. Eikichi tiba-tiba mendekatku yang sedang merapikan buku di tas, lalu berbicara dengan suara rendah padaku. "Hei, kau nanti tga' ngajak Maya-san lihat bunga sakura bareng?" Aku megerjapkan kedua mataku, dan rasanya… pipiku memanas. "Seesh… Aku sudah tau kalau kau menyukainya, jangan disembunyikan seperti itu!" Jun tiba-tiba berbicara keras dan duduk disampingku. Untungnya sedang tidak ada banyak orang disana.

"Bukannya begitu! A-aku…" Entah mengapa mulutku seperti terkunci. Aku masih belum mau membicarakan soal ini ke mereka. "Huh? Kau kenapa Tatsu?" Eikichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lho ada apa ini? Tatsu-kun sakit?" Suara yang familiar itu… jangan-jangan…

"Ah, M-Maya-san! Tidak kok, kami hanya membicarakan…" Eikichi mulai salah tingkah. Hei, pergi kau Eikichi! Memanggu momenku bersama Maya saja! Tiba-tiba Jun bangkit dari bangku Lisa. Lalu menarik lengan baju Eikichi. "Maya-san, kami duluan, ya! Mau manggil Lisa dulu!" Eikichi dan Jun pun berlalu. Bagus! Sekarang kalian meniggalkanku berduaan dengan Maya? Ergh… Kepalaku pusing, wajahku juga terasa panas.

Maya mendekatiku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Sial! "Lho, kau demam, Tatsu-kun?" Aku sehat kalau kau tidak sedekat ini denganku! "T-tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat kok." Jantungku tak terkontrol… Sialan!

Wajahnya mulai menjauh dari wajahku. Tapi dia mulai mengangkat tangannya kearah dahiku. Dan benar seperti dugaanku, tangannya menempel pada dahiku. "Tapi, badanmu sedikit panas, apa benar baik-baik saja?" Wajahnya… Sial! "Y-ya tentu saja. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Maya mulai menyingkirkan tangannya dari dahiku. "Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke UKS."

Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang khawatir akan diriku. "Terimakasih, Maya." Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Samar aku mendengar Maya dengan nada bingung. "Sejak kapan dia memanggilku Maya?"

.

.

Pergi ke toilet? Siapa? Aku mau ke atap kok. Mungkin disana aku bisa tenang sendirian.

"Hei, Tatsu!" Salah besar. Tiga setan kecil ada disini. Lisa melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Eikichi sedang makan sesuatu yang kelihatannya enak. Dan Jun sedang mengutak-atik handphone Eikichi. "Sini-sini! Duduk disini!" Ajak Lisa padaku. Walau nadanya terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Bagaimana dengan Maya-san?" Tanya Eikichi padaku. Aku memutarkan kedua bola mataku. "Kalian ini—" "Semuanya lihat ini!" Tiba-tiba Jun memotong pembicaraanku. Dia memperlihatkan foto Eikichi bersama seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang yang lumayan… cantik? Tapi sepertinya bukan Eikichi yang minta di foto, karena di foto itu hanya si gadis yang tersenyum senang. Eikichi sedikit kaget, dan langsung merebut hp-nya kembali—dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku mulai melancarkan senyum licikku.

"Siapa itu, E-i-ki-chi?" Godaku, yang bisa membuatnya makin salah tingkah. "Bukan! B-bukan siapa-siapa kok! Itu juga bukan aku yang minta di foto! Dia iseng banget sih!" Eikichi menghapus foto yang tadi ditunjukkan padaku dan… Lisa? Aku menengok ke tempat dimana tadi Lisa duduk, tapi dia sudah tidak ada. Aku menengok ke arah Jun. "Jun, Lisa dimana?" Jun menghela napas panjang. "Tadi kulihat dia pergi…" Ah, aku mengerti.

"Lho, Ginko mana?" Eikichi mulai kembali normal. Aku dan Jun berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu menggelengkan kepala kami. "He? Ada apa?"

.

.

(out from Tatsu's POV)

Lisa duduk di bangkunya, melipat tangannya, dan menangis ditempat yang sepi itu. Sementara Maya hanya melihatnya dari ambang pintu, melangkah pergi menuju atap, dan siap memarahi lelaki berambut biru yang sudah membuatnya menangis.

To Be Continued

**Notes3:** Oh, Eikichi, kau ini…


	6. Study Tour!

**.:It's My Life:.**

Maya mengepalkan tangannya seraya berjalan ke arah atap. 'Apa yang Eikichi lakukan sampai-sampai Lisa menangis seperti itu?'

Dia menaiki tangga menuju atap dengan cepat, dan memegang kenop pintu dengan geram. "Eikichi!"

Tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah atap yang kosong. Sepertinya trio tersebut sudah pulang. Maya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. '... Coba saja kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya padamu.'

.

.

.

"Inaba! Langit putih, awan biru, jauh dari perkotaan!"

"Kebalik, Ginko! Yang benar itu langit biru awan putih!"

"Udaranya sejuk, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat sekeliling!"

"Bagaimana denganmu Tatsuya-kun?"

Aku tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Maya. "Aku sering kemari dulu, karena pamanku tinggal disini. Jadi aku tahu betul daerahnya."

Lisa, Eikichi dan Jun langsung mendekatiku setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Maya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang bagaikan anak kecil. Oh, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok ketika ada jam bebas, kau antar aku shopping, ya?"

"Lebih baik melihat sekeliling saja!"

"Toko bunga, toko bunga!"

"Kita shopping dulu dong, pasti ada barang-barang yang ga dijual di Tatsumi Port Island sekalipun!"

"Kau ini, pasti selalu shopping atau kung fu yang ada di pikiranmu!"

"Sakura, Cherry blossom, Pretty woman Rose-"

Pusing aku. Mereka terbang ke dunianya masing-masing. Maya tampak kebingungan membuat mereka diam sejenak. Apalagi aku?

"Yang disitu! Kelompok Amano! Apa yang kalian ributkan?" Kirijo-sensei menatap tajam kami berlima. Lisa, Eikichi dan Jun diam seketika. Maya menelan ludah. Ah, aku lupa kalau Kirijo-sensei membagi kelas dalam kelompok. Dan kelompok kami (Aku, Maya, Eikichi, Lisa dan Jun) diketuai oleh Maya. Jadi yang kena marah atas semua tindakan kami... ya, Maya.

Maya menundukkan wajahnya. "Maafkan kami sensei, kami hanya-" Kirijo-sensei memalingkan wajahnya, "Sudah! Cepat masuk, yang lain sudah duluan!" dan masuk ke lobby Amagi Inn.

Lisa berjalan mendekati Maya, disusul Eikichi. "Maafkan kami Maya-san..." Jun menundukkan wajahnya. "Kami terlalu berisik, jadi..."

Maya kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok! Ayo sekarang kita ke dalam, nanti sensei marah lagi."

"Oke, ketua." Ucapku seraya tersenyum, dan mengikuti langkah mereka berempat.

.

.

"... saya sangat tersentuh atas ketersediaan Pak Kepala Sekolah Gekkoukan, Baofu-sachou, atas memilih penginapan kami sebagai tempat singgah murid-muridnya di Inaba." Seorang gadis-yang terlihat masih seumuran denganku, dengan rambut hitam kelam panjang, berdiri tegap didepan murid-murid kelas 2 sekolahku dengan kimono pink yang cantik dan sesuai dengan imej-nya.

"Pst! Dia pasti calon manajer disini! Kalau dilihat dari sikap sopan santunnya..." Eikichi berbisik pelan padaku. Ya, mungkin Eikichi benar juga. Dia terlihat sangat cocok dengan imej seorang manajer.

"... jadi, lantai untuk murid laki-laki ada di sayap kiri, dan perempuan di lantai atas. Untuk informasi lainnya, kalian dapat menghubungi nomor yang tertera di buku telepon ruangan masing-masing." Dengan sopan dia membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum pada kami.

"Selamat beristirahat." Gadis tadi pergi, dan datang orang lain yang berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Oh, itu Ulala-sensei-guru olahraga perempuan, wakil Baofu-sachou.

"Yak, sekarang akan dibagikan jadwalnya! Sore ini, kalian tidak boleh keluar dan harus ISTIRAHAT! Karena besok, akan jadi hari yang MENYENANGKAN!" Tiba-tiba Maya menghalangi penglihatanku dengan beberapa lembar kertas. Refleks, kuambil dan kubaca. "Aku sudah baca dari kemarin, dan besok akan benar-benar membosankan!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Oh, jadwal study tour. "Woi, Tatsu! Kita ke ruangan kita yuk!" Ajak Eikichi ketika kami sudah dibubarkan. Disini aku sekelas dengan Eikichi, Jun, dan 3 orang lain yang aku tidak kenal. Mungkin karena aku lebih kenal golongan kakak kelas, ya. Seperti Kei-senpai, Brad-senpai... sayang sekali murid kelas 3 tidak ikut study tour kali ini.

Aku mengangguk menerima ajakan Eikichi, dan memutuskan untuk benar-benar istirahat di dalam. Karena besok jadwalnya: Berkeliling sekolah bersejarah di Inaba, Yasogami High School.

.

.

"Oh, jadi seperti rupanya Yasogami High School. Memang sih lebih kecil daripada Gekkoukan, tapi lumayan lah." Lisa bergumam sendiri setibanya kami di Yasogami. Ya, tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini kalau boleh kubilang.

Kami semua berdiri didepan gerbang, karena para guru masih belum mengizinkan kami masuk. Mungkin masih mengurusi beberapa hal dengan kepsek disini. Tak lama, datang seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan kacamata abu-a-Souji?

"Selamat datang di Yasogami. Saya ketua OSIS disini..." Wait, what? Sejak kapan Souji sekolah disini? Ketua OSIS?

"Eh, itu siapa sih? Keren banget!" Pipi Lisa dihiasi semburat merah, sedangkan Eikichi terlihat... cemburu? Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah melupakan kejadian lusa kemarin. Jun tertawa kecil. "Cowok keren seperti itu pasti akan mengenalkan namanya nanti~"

Maya melihatku dengan tampang kebingungan akan kehadiran Souji. "Kenapa Tatsuya-kun? Kau... kenal orang itu?"

"Um... Dia sepupuku Souji Seta." Jawabku agak tidak yakin. "Sepupumu?" Tanya Maya seraya menatap Souji yang sedang berbicara-entah-apa (aku tidak memperhatikan) didepan. "Ya, sepupu dari keluarga ibuku."

Pidato Souji sepertinya sudah selesai. Guru-guru sudah memperbolehkan kami berkeliling... Yasogami. Nanti sore barulah jam bebas. "Eh, teman-teman, kita ke sebelah sana yuk! Bunga sakura-nya mekar bagus sekali!" Ajak Jun.

"Ok." Jawabku seraya mengikuti langkah Jun dan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Refleks aku menengok dan...

.

.

"Bagus ya bunganya~" Jun berteriak senang. Maya tersenyum melihatnya. "Ya, warnanya lebih indah daripada yang di Gekko." Eikichi kagum melihat pohon bunga sakura didepannya.

"Ketua OSIS tadi keren juga ya~" Lisa terlihat masih jatuh cinta pada Souji. "Cih, kerenan juga gue kali." Balas Eikichi sewot. Lisa menatapnya tajam.

"Pinteran juga dia daripada elu."

"Gue jago main gitar ama nyanyi."

"Pasti ada banyak cewek yang suka ama dia."

"Gue juga punya banyak fans."

"Tapi dandanannya ga norak kayak elu!" Lisa berteriak dimuka Eikichi.

"Gini-gini gue keren ya? Ga' norak? Lu aja yang... yang..."

"Gue yang apa?"

"Sudah DIAM!" Jun meneriaki mereka, bermaksud melerai pertengkaran mereka. Maya mengerjapkan matanya. "Bilang aja Lisa tuh cuma pengen ngegodain Eikichi, dan Eikichi cuma cemburu sama si ketua OSIS. Iya kan?"

Lisa dan Eikichi saling memalingkan wajah, dan muka mereka memerah. Maya tertawa puas melihat mereka. "Jun benar sekali Tatsu-haha-kun!"

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Tatsuya. Jun, Eikichi dan Lisa melihat-lihat sekeliling mereka. "Tatsuya-kun?" Maya menghentikan tawanya. Dan berlari menuju tempat awal mereka tapi. Mungkin Tatsuya ada disana, pikirnya.

To Be Continued

**Note**: Kenapa Tatsu jadi kayak anak hilang begini?

Well, review?


	7. My Cousin

**.:It's My Life:.**

"Yo, Tatsu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Souji... Kau benar Souji?"

"Ya iyalah! Oh iya, akhirnya... lu masuk Gekkoukan?"

"Seperti yang lu lihat. Lu sendiri? Sejak kapan lu masuk Yasogami?"

"Tahun lalu. Ibuku menitipkanku di rumah Dojima-san. Ya, sampai sekarang."

"Oh—" "Tatsuyaaa!"

Aku menengokkan kepalaku kebelakang, sepertinya Souji juga. Ada Maya dan yang lainnya berlari kearahku. "Siapa mereka?" Tanya Souji padaku.

"Teman-temanku." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Maya mendekat kearahku. Dia terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anaknya. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Tadi kan aku udah bilang, jangan sampai kita terpisah!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya! Maaf ketua!"

Jun menepuk pundakku. "Tatsu-kun, dia siapa?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jun, Souji tersenyum dan melepas kacamatanya. "Kenalkan, namaku Souji Seta, sepupu Tatsuya."

Lisa langsung terpana melihat 'kekerenan' Souji. Eikichi tampak sebal. "Kalau begitu, kenalkan, aku Jun Kurosu. Dia, Maya Amano. Dan mereka yang-berantem-terus-dari-tadi itu, Eikichi Mishina dan Lisa Silverman!"

Eikichi dan Lisa menatap Jun tajam. Maya tertawa kecil. Souji ikut tertawa. Aku juga malah ikut-ikutan. Kami ngobrol lumayan lama, sampai ada teman Souji yang memanggilnya. Dia bilang, "... cepat! Nanti bisa-bisa aku ditendang Chie lagi! Ini soal Teddie!" Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah.

.

.

Kami pulang ke penginapan. Tapi selama di bus, aku mendapat e-mail dari Souji. Isinya seperti ini,

_Hei, kau menginap di Amagi Inn, kan? Titip salamku ke pacarku ya!_

Aku memperlihatkan pesan ini ke Maya, tapi dia malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Coba balas!" usulnya.

_Pacarmu? Yang mana?_

"Dia balas apa? Apa?" Tanya Maya yang duduk didepanku. Aku menunjukkan layar handphone-ku padanya. Dan dia terkejut melihat e-mail balasan Souji.

_Kau tidak tahu? Dia wanita yang sangat berusaha... sebagai calon manajer penginapan yang baru._

"Jangan-jangan..." Maya melirik padaku. "Ya, mungkin saja dia."

.

.

"Amagi-san?" Maya memberanikan diri bertanya pada Amagi-san yang terlihat sedang tidak sibuk. Amagi-san menoleh padanya, "Ah, panggil saja aku Yukiko... Apa ada yang bisa kubantu untuk kalian berdua?"

Maya menatapku, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kita tanyakan." Oh, god, aku tahu kalau pasti aku yang harus menanyakan hal sepele seperti ini. "Pertanyaan seperti apa?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Kau kenal anak yang bernama Souji Seta, kan?" Seketika wajahnya memerah. "Me-memangnya, kenapa?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Dia—" "Sepupunya Tatsuya-kun, dan dia titip salam padamu!" Serobot Maya. Ampun, anak ini. Yukiko-san tertawa kecil.

"Ampun... Kita kan' sering bertemu, untuk apa dia titip salam?" Maya menatapku dengan pandangan benar-kan-dia-orangnya. Tapi yang terbesit dipikiranku adalah 'Sialan kau Souji, sudah mendahuluiku!'.

"Yukiko, ada telepon dari Rise-chan!" Yukiko-san sedikit tersentak mendengar suara... Ibunya mungkin? "Iya, tunggu sebentar! Maaf ya, aku pergi dulu. Selamat beristirahat!" Ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Setelah itu, aku dan Maya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Niatnya sih, aku mau istirahat. Itu sebelum Jun...

"Kita berendam di kolam air panas yuk!"

.

.

Nyamannya... Apalagi tempatnya luas begini. "Akhirnya~ Ini baru namanya liburan..." Ujar Eikichi sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, Eikichi tanpa make up dan tanpa rambut yang spiky, sudah cukup keren sebagai anak band. Aku menatap Jun. "Jun, memangnya kenapa kita berendam jam segini?"

Jun tidak merespon pertanyaanku tadi. Dia tampak sangat serius memperhatikan sesuatu dibalik batu besar itu. Aku mengajak Eikichi, dan kami mendekati Jun dengan perlahan. "Sst! Jangan berisik!" Bisik Jun pada kami berdua.

"Apaan sih?" Eikichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan ikut-ikutan melihat sesuatu lewat salah satu celah di batu tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku untuk melihat juga. "What the?"

Sialan... Mereka berdua membuatku melihat hal laknat seperti ini.

"Seharusnya jam segini sepi, tapi kenapa mereka bisa disini?"

.

.

"Ayo Maya-san! Airnya hangat nih!" Lisa dengan rambut yang diurai, serta handuk merah jambu yang membelit dibadannya, melangkah masuk ke pemandian, dan menenggelamkan kakinya diair.

"Tapi, rasanya aneh berendam jam segini..." Dibelakangnya, datang Maya dengan handuk putih yang menutupi badannya. Lisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak kok~ Justru jam segini sepi, jadi kita bisa bebas!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua menenggelamkan badan masing-masing di kolam air yang hangat dan nyaman itu. Tenang, tapi tidak berangsur lama. Maya kembali membuka mulut untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Lisa... Lusa kemarin—" Lisa sedikit kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Maya, tapi dia kembali tenang dan tersenyum. "Ah, itu kan cuma masalah sepele! Ga' apa-apa kok!" Ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di air.

Maya menghela napas panjang, "Kamu suka dia 'kan? Kenapa ga' bilang aja?" Lisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Maya.

"Memang sih anaknya agak high temper sama sembrono, tapi—" "Ya, aku menyukainya, tapi tidak mungkin." Maya membelalakkan kedua matanya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Lisa. Kenapa ngga' kamu pastiin ke orangnya? Kalau dia juga suka kamu gimana?" Lisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Udahan yuk, kita istirahat di dalam!"

Mereka keluar dari pemandian, meninggalkan tiga orang aneh dengan muka yang terasa panas dibalik batu besar pembatas kolam laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Kita keluar juga yuk!" Ajak salah satu dari mereka bertiga.

.

.

Di kamar (cuma bertiga)...

"Woi, Tatsu." Sahut Eikichi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya. Aku menoleh sambil menguyah animal crackerku. "Aphua?"

"Kau tau ga', siapa cowok yang Ginko maksud tadi?"

Aduh, rasanya mau tersedak aku. "Erhm! Ohok!" Melihat diriku yang tersedak, Jun langsung panik sendiri. "Tatsu! Pelan-pelan kalau makan!" Aku kaget tau! Eikichi tuh kelewat polos ato apa ya, masa' gitu aja ga' nyadar.

Akhirnya bisa kutelan biskuit gajah itu. Fuuh... "Begini ya, 'Michael', dia itu suka sama-" Tiba-tiba tangan Jun menutupi mulutku. "Pst! Itu rahasia Tatsu-kun! Nanti malah seru!" Iya, iya! Masa' begitu saja aku tidak tahu.

Eikichi mulai kelihatan curiga. "... Kalian ini... Jangan-jangan cowok itu..." Aku dan Jun kaget. "S-siapa?" Jun menjawab agak gagap. Mungkin kebanyakan nonton acaranya Azis Gagap.

Eikichi menyipitkan matanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Jun mulai berkeringat. Apa dia tahu kalau orang itu adalah dirinya?

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Maaf sekali, kalau chapter ini agak garing, otakku agak error. Review?


End file.
